1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temporary fall protection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fall protection system which can be removably interconnected to the surface of a structural beam by way of a series of studs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently guardrail stanchions are utilized during the construction of buildings to increase the safety of construction workers on the job site. These stanchions are necessary because often times construction work is done many stories up in the air. Moreover, construction sites seldom have any permanent structures in place to adequately protect workers from the results of a fall, or to protect persons on the ground from falling objects. As a result it is advantageous to temporarily install guardrails to provide for the safety of both construction workers and non-construction workers alike.
In order to be effective, guardrails should meet a number of requirements. First, the guardrail must be easily installable to allow it to be quickly erected, thereby minimizing the time period in which no safety device is present. Second, the guardrail must be such that it can be firmly secured to a portion of the building already erected, thereby preventing the failure of the guardrail. Lastly, the guardrail must be easily removable to make way for the building as it is being constructed. Prior guardrails have been missing in one or more of these aspects and, thus, ineffective.
One example of a safety cable system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,146 to Paterson. Paterson discloses a stanchion assembly which is adapted to be removably secured to an I-beam. The stanchion is secured by way of a base plate that slides under the bottom face of a flange of the I-beam, and a clamp rod which hooks around an opposite end of the I-beam flange. Additionally, a clamping bolt is adapted to tighten down onto the I-beam.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,897 to Turner, et al., discloses a safety stanchion for a fall protection system. The stanchion includes a base portion with a lateral slot adapted to receive the flange of an I-beam. The stanchion further includes a hook which is secured over an opposite end of the I-beam. A winch is thereafter employed to tension the hook.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,670 and 4,037,824 to Whitmer, each disclose a safety system for construction workers. The System includes stanchions each of which are secured to an I-beam. Specifically, the stanchions are secured by a support with stationary and moveable jaws. The jaws are employed in engaging the underside of opposing ends of an I-beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,221 to Berry, et al., discloses a construction safety anchor means which includes a post interconnected to an I-beam by a pair of opposing flanges which engage the underside of the beam. The two flanges are interconnected by way of a screw.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,257 to Bourn, et al., discloses a guardrail stanchion which includes an upright member that is interconnected to a horizontal support and an L-shaped clamping member. Furthermore, locking means are included for securing the L-shaped number relative to the horizontal support.
Although each of the above referenced inventions achieved its individual objective they also suffer from common problems. Namely each of the previously described assemblies are secured over the entire surface of the underlying structural beam. In other words, the previously described assemblies extend over the surface of the beam to engage its opposing ends. The result is that construction workers have to step over the assembly when they are traversing the beam. Obviously, this is a dangerous and unwanted result. Furthermore, each of the previously described assemblies are secured to upper and lower surfaces of the underlying structural beam. Such a interconnection complicates the installation process insomuch as the underside of the structural beam is not always accessible. Thus, none of the previously described systems can be employed on a beam with an inaccessible lower surface. Finally, each of the previously described assemblies are secured via the application of opposing forces to upper and lower surfaces of the underlying structural beam. In other words, the safety systems are anchored by placing the underlying structural beam in torsion. This is undesirable insomuch as such forces may warp or deform the underlying beam.
It is therefore one of the objectives of this invention to provide a fall protection system which can be easily installed and removed.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a fall protection system which is temporarily secured to the surface of a structural beam.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fall protection system which minimally interferes with the path of construction workers as they traverse the structural beam.
These and other objectives are accomplished by providing a safety system which is removably interconnected to the surface of a structural beam. The system includes a series of studs which are welded to the beam. Each stud has an upper enlarged head. The system also includes a series of post assemblies including intermediate post assemblies, end post assemblies and anchor post assemblies.
The intermediate and end post assemblies are each formed from an elongated hollow pipe with opposed opened ends. An elongated threaded rod is positioned within the pipe. Each post assembly further includes a split collar that is positioned about the lower end of the stud and acts as a spacer between the stud and the surrounding pipe. A clamping block is secured to the second end of the rod. This block has an internal counter bore that is dimensioned to fit over the head of the stud. A side opening is included in the block which allows the block to be easily slid over the stud head. The clamping block is dimensioned to fit within the interior of the pipe.
An apertured plate is secured over the second end of the rod as well as the second end of the pipe. Furthermore, a nut is threadably secured to the second end of the rod over top of the plate. This assembly effectively closes the second end of the pipe. The pipe additionally includes a safety cable rail which is secured to its outer surface and which is adapted to guide a safety line. The pipe assembly is closed when the counter bore of the clamping block is secured over the head of the stud and when the first open end of the pipe is secured over the clamping block, the stud and the split collar. With the pipe so secured, the entire assembly can be tensioned by tightening the nut downwardly upon the rod.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.